


Solo una pesadilla

by EspejoNight28738



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Feliz cumpleaños Noru, M/M, Romance, birthday fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspejoNight28738/pseuds/EspejoNight28738
Summary: Porque al principio, todo era más sencillo y alegre...





	Solo una pesadilla

_Los dos juntos, bajo las estrellas. La fogata nos brindaba de calor, aunque no era del todo necesario. Sabía que Suecia y Finlandia no debían estar lejos, pero eso no evitó que me acurrucara lo más cerca de Dinamarca que me era posible. Él desprendía un calor diferente al fuego, éste era uno amigable, uno protector. Podríamos estar en medio del bosque perdidos, o en uno de los muchos barcos que zarpan a Inglaterra y terminan a la deriva. Podría encontrarme en medio de Ragnarök y, si él estaba sosteniendo mi mano lo soportaría sin queja alguna._

_―Eh, Anko…―llamé su atención con algo de timidez._

_― ¿Qué pasa, Norge? ― Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y puede que haya sido mejo así, no sé si hubiera podido exteriorizar mis pensamientos si tenía esos intensos ojos azules mirándome con aquella adoración con la que siempre me veían._  
_No es que no me gustara que me viera así, pero me ponía nervioso y perdía la capacidad de vocalizar todo lo que quería._

_― ¿Me prometes que siempre será así? Me refiero, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no? ― pregunté en un susurro apenas audible. Pero al ver su sonrisa me quedó muy claro que me había escuchado. Y qué bien, porque no lo pensaba repetir._

_Siento sus brazos rodearme y acercarme aún más a él, si es que eso era posible. Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y me dejé arrullar por la melodía del viento y los escasos sonidos de animales que llegaba a escuchar. Mis ojos se habían cerrado y me había rendido casi por completo al sueño, pero sí me llegaron las palabras con las que fueron respondidas mis inseguridades._

_―Te lo prometo, no importa cuánto me cueste o cuales sean las consecuencias, me aseguraré que siempre sea así._

_Puede que fuéramos solo niños en ese entonces, pero el amor ya estaba ahí. No en la forma en la que está ahora tal vez, pero sin duda ya estaba. Cuando todo era sencillo y el peor de los días se acababa al empezar a dormir, los problemas no nos perseguían al mundo de los sueños._  
_Eran sentimientos más inocentes, menos corrompidos y llenos de la dicha infantil._

_Porque al principio, todo era más sencillo y alegre._

_Pero las cosas no se mantuvieron así para siempre. Es cierto, seguíamos juntos, pero él ya no era el mismo. Los ojos llenos de curiosidad y ganas de explorar el mundo, habían perdido la inocencia y ahora se les veía sedientos de sangre y poder. Sus caricias eran más bruscas, sus palabras más secas, y sus intenciones no estaban siempre del todo claras._  
_Vivíamos con miedo del momento que explotara, que su ira se saliera de control y tratara de hacer daño a alguno de nosotros. Pero Islandia no, él tenía aún esa inocencia infantil que le prohibía pensar que Dinamarca podría lastimarnos. Él llegaría con una corona de flores que acababa de aprender a hacer y se la pondría al danés, sin percatarse de que este podía estar al borde de un ataque de ira._

_Las primeras veces, yo sentía el corazón salirse de mi pecho por el terror de que Dinamarca pudiera desquitarse contra Islandia, pero esto nunca pasó. Éste sólo sonreía y decía lo mucho que le encantaba el regalo. Esto, en el inmediato, me aliviaba de golpe. Pero a la larga me angustiaba aún más; no podía predecir las reacciones de Dinamarca ante nada, ¿cuánto tardaría en hacerlo enojar?_

_Para mi desgracia, no era el único al que estos cambios de humor estaban llevando al borde de la paranoia. Pero lo que sí fue diferente, es que yo lo afrentaba acercándome a Dinamarca, tratando de recuperar al viejo él por medio de caricias cuando estábamos solos, dulces palabras al oído y antiguas canciones de cuna antes de dormir. A veces sentía que funcionaba, le sacaría una de sus despreocupadas y radiantes sonrisas que podían iluminar un cuarto, o haría sus ojos brillar con ilusión y esperanza que a veces creía perdidos hace tiempo._

_Mientras yo hacía esto, Suecia planeaba su escape. Aceptaba los gritos y castigos que le daba Dinamarca por sus faltas de respeto, en silencio contando los días para que su plan pudiera llevarse a cabo y por fin largarse de ahí. A tan solo un par de semanas de irse, Finlandia me interceptó en la cocina y me llevó a lo más alejado del jardín, un lugar donde podía hablar sin temor a que Dinamarca lo escuchara._  
_Me dijo que escapara con ellos, que Islandia y yo podríamos acoplarnos a la perfección al plan, todos podríamos ser libres._

_―Vamos, Norja, sé que lo amas, ¿pero en serio crees que vale la pena? Vives con temor por ti y por el pequeño Islandia. Si vienes con nosotros, él podrá crecer sin miedo a que un loco por la sangre y el poder lo lastime sin razón―hizo una pausa, casi tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos―. Eres capaz de vivir sin él, yo lo sé._

_En algo tenía razón Finlandia, era duro vivir pendiente de cada palabra que dices, cada acción que haces. Pero estaba terriblemente equivocado en otra cosa, yo no me sentía capaz de estar sin él._

_Agradecí la oferta y le dije la verdad, yo podía hacerle eso a Dinamarca, y él era como un padre para Islandia, por lo que tampoco podía hacerle algo tan cruel al pequeño. Le deseé suerte con su travesía con Suecia y me fui antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa._

_Dos semanas después se fueron, y me arrepentí un poco de no haber ido con ellos. Tuve que ver a Dinamarca romper todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con las manos. Sobre todo, si ese algo le recordaba en lo más mínimo a Fin y Sverige. Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de Islandia, sintiéndome enfermo por la mera idea de dejarlo solo en estos momentos.  Y, para ser honesto, todo mi cuerpo temblaba por la sola idea de tener que ir a mi cuarto y encontrar al danés en un estado tan violento como ese._

_Me levanté temprano al día siguiente, me escurrí de la habitación de Islandia, asegurándome no despertarlo, y caminé esquivando vidrios rotos y manches de sangre que cubrían grandes secciones del piso. Al llegar a la sala, fui recibido con aquél muchacho que solía ser imposible ver en otro estado que no fuera de alegría absoluta llorando, sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas. Era algo lamentable ver un reino tan fuerte y poderoso como él llorando como un niño sin sus padres, así que no pude ignorarlo. Caminé con cuidado de hacer algún ruido hasta donde él se encontraba, y me senté ahí mismo, guardando escasos centímetros de distancia entre los dos._

_Al principio, el no parecía estar consiente de mi presencia. Esperé unos minutos, hasta que las lágrimas habían dejado de ocupar esos bellos ojos azules, que ahora reflejaban una emoción diferente a cualquiera que haya visto; podía ver perfectamente que Dinamarca se sentía triste, solo y, lo peor de todo, traicionado. No es que yo culpara a Suecia y Finlandia de su elección de marcharse, pero saber que ellos causaron todo esto, me dieron ganas de golpearlos a los dos en la cara._

_Ya con un poco más de confianza, lo atraje con mis brazos para que recargara su frente en mi hombro. Quería que supiera que yo seguía aquí, y no tenía por qué guardarse el dolor para él solo, él podía compartirlo conmigo. El silencio que hasta ahora había dominado la habitación es cortado de repente._

_―Tú no me abandonarás, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo lo hice todo para que pudiéramos ser una familia, no quería alejarlos…―Lo veo dudar sus siguientes palabras, como si no estuviera seguro de que decirlas era buena idea―. Me hiciste prometer hace tiempo que me aseguraría de que siempre estuviéramos los dos juntos, ¿me permites seguir tratando de cumplir mi palabra?_

_Me limito a asentir con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de por qué estaba trayendo esto al tema, pero preferí no interrumpir para preguntar._  
_Observé como su mano sacaba algo de su bolsillo, y lo depositaba en mi palma. No necesitaba verlo para saber qué era, lo supe tan solo sentirlo. Aun así, lo acerqué a mis ojos, para poder observar más a detalle el dorado anillo. Era algo sencillo, pero tenía algo grabado por dentro. «Kongeriget Danmark og Norge»_

_― ¿Qué dices, Norge? Ahora seremos el Reino de Dinamarca y Noruega. No necesitamos a nadie más, tú y yo contra el mundo, como siempre debió ser―. Vi una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, pero no era una su sonrisa normal, esta tenía algo macabro en ella, algo que provocó una pequeña sensación de incomodidad dentro mío. En algún momento, Dinamarca había empezado a acercar nuestros rostros―. Solo tienes que prometer serme fiel y que tú no te irás. Tú y yo, como siempre quisiste, y lo único que pido a cambio es tu lealtad incondicional._

_Para cuando terminó de hablar, sus labios y los míos estaban tan cerca, que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Me miraba expectante y, al igual que en siglos anteriores, no podía formular pensamientos coherentes con esos ojos mirándome. Pero ahora la adoración en ellos había evolucionado a algo más. Había cariño, sí, pero estaba algo oculto entre la lujuria y deseo que ahora predominaban. Solo pude pensar lo mucho que necesitaba seguirlos viendo el resto de mi existencia._

_―L-lo juro, te seré leal como nunca ha sido nadie en este mundo._

_Al parecer eso fue suficiente para él, porque en ese momento unió nuestros labios en el beso más lujurioso y rudo que habíamos compartido alguna vez. Incluso puedo recordar vagamente el sabor a sangre mezclándose con la saliva, pero eso no nos detuvo a ninguno. A partir de ahí, nuestra relación comenzó a convertirse en algo más enfermizo, dependíamos demasiado el uno del otro, y a la vez nos hacíamos demasiado daño._

_Aún éramos países jóvenes, había mucho que no sabíamos de la vida, pero ambos sabíamos que el amor estaba ahí. No en la misma forma que ahora, afortunadamente, pero ya había crecido a algo de lo que nunca podríamos escapar. En sus peores momentos, con agresividad que duraba semanas, la realidad comenzaba a ser algo inescapable, incluso en sueños._  
_Los sentimientos ahora estaban más corrompidos, eran menos desinteresados y estaban llenos de miedo._

_Porque, con el pasar de los siglos, las cosas eran cada vez más difíciles._

_Para nuestra suerte o infortunio, las cosas no terminaron ahí. Con el tiempo, Dinamarca había empezado a volver a ser poco a poco el que era antes. Su insaciable sed de sangre había desaparecido, sus ataques de ira eran más cortos y más espaciados entre ellos._  
_Para cuando nuestro querido Islandia había alcanzado una apariencia de un chico de unos doce años, ya no me tenía que preocupar de dejarlo solo en casa con él._

_Solo hubo una cosa que nos detenía de ser del todo la familia feliz que deberíamos ser, y era el rencor de Dinamarca. Varias veces traté de convencerlo, incluso le supliqué, que parara con su rivalidad con Sverige. Parecía que todo el odio que acumuló durante la Unión de Kalmar, ahora estaba dirigida exclusivamente a una persona._  
_A mí eso no me gustaba para nada, sus estúpidas guerras no hacían más que alejarnos entre nosotros. Si tan ese terco danés aceptara que ellos ya no eran suyos, podríamos reconciliarnos y volver a ser amigos. Pero eso nunca iba a pasar, nadie estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón._

_Y la vida tampoco parecía muy de acuerdo con mis ideales, ya que cuando conseguí convencer a Dinamarca de ser neutrales durante las guerras Napoleónicas, Inglaterra nos atacó, obligándonos a aliarnos con Francia, que como descubriríamos después, iba a ser el lado perdedor._

_Pero antes de que la guerra se diera por perdida, fue cuando más la sufrimos. Yo estaba seguro de que esto no lo íbamos a poder ganar, y eso significaba que el Reino de Dinamarca-Noruega iba a terminar, iba a pasar a ser tan solo una propiedad sueca._  
_Al principio, no sabía que pretendía Sverige. Nunca creí que sería capaz de llegar a estos extremos con tal de hundir a Dinamarca. Sobre todo porque, por lo que yo tenía entendido, yo estaba en buenos términos con él. Les deseé suerte en su independencia y no le conté a nadie sobre su plan de huida, ¿por qué quería separarme de las dos personas que más amo? Mi lugar era aquí, con Dinamarca e Islandia._

_― ¿No te habían informado los jefes? ―me pregunta el danés con curiosidad al escucharme sacar el tema. Niego con la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar hablando―. Finlandia ya no es parte de Suecia, fue anexado por el Imperio Ruso hace unos tres años y medio._

_La noticia me tomó por sorpresa, al parecer a alguien se le había olvidado informarme de eso. Aunque entonces tal vez tendría más lógica el que…_

_― ¿Crees que por eso Sverige quiere…? ―No sabía bien como continuar la idea, pero confiaba en que él había entendido a qué me refería._

_― ¿Alejarte de mí? Es probable. Solo porque él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Finlandia, quiere que yo sufra lo mismo que él. ―Suelta un suspiro y toma un poco del café que tenía en la mano―. O tal vez intenta remplazar a Fin contigo, ya nada me sorprendería de ese hijo de-_

_Se detiene a tiempo para que Islandia, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina, no escuchara vocabulario inapropiado. Le pregunto qué hace en la cocina, su hora de dormir ya había pasado, debería estar en su cuarto._  
_Él se pone bastante rojo, desde un par de décadas para se había vuelto más callado y rara vez lo veía tan rojo. Al final, confiesa que tuvo una pesadilla, y que no quiere dormir solo._

_Tal vez para un chico humano, los doce años que aparenta serían demasiados para querer dormir en la cama de sus padres, pero él ha visto demasiadas atrocidades y desastres para poderlo juzgar. Además, si se tragó su orgullo para venir a nosotros, en serio debió ser un horrible sueño. ¿Fue la peste negra? ¿El fin de la Unión de Kalmar? No estoy seguro, pero es probable que no estuviera muy lejos de la verdad._

_La conversación que Dinamarca y yo estábamos teniendo se da por finalizada y vamos junto con Islandia a nuestra habitación, la cual por suerte tenía una cama con suficiente espacio para los tres. Nos acostamos y les di a ambos las buenas noches. Pero no me pude dormir tan fácil; ver al niño tan relajado, aferrándose a mi pijama como si me fuera a ir en cualquier momento, y Dinamarca cubriéndonos a los dos con su brazo, como si aún dormido nos quisiera proteger._  
_Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de mis mejillas sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Era cuestión de tiempo que perdiéramos la guerra, yo me tendría que ir y no podría volver a disfrutar estos momentos._

_Y, tal como predije, fuimos derrotados. No creo haber visto nunca a Islandia llorar tanto, rogándome que no me vaya, que debe haber otra opción. Él debería saber que no la hay; traté declarándome independiente, pero Suecia me había invadido. No tenía ni de lejos las fuerzas para vencerlo, lo más inteligente era aceptar la unión. Tal vez habíamos hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno cuidando a Islandia del mundo, a su edad la mayoría de nosotros éramos monstruos. En cambio él, que no sabía de los problemas hasta que se calmaban y se explicábamos, que en los peores momentos le aseguraríamos que todo estaba bien y le leeríamos sus cuentos para dormir como siempre. Y él, al que le explicamos hace menos de cuatro meses lo que estaba pasando, no podía ver con claridad cuando una guerra estaba perdida. Tal vez fue nuestra culpa por no explicarle antes, pero nunca encotraba las palabras._

_Quedaban pocas horas para tenerme que ir, Sverige me había dado solo un día para decir adiós. Traté una vez más una vez más a la puerta de la oficina de Dinamarca, con la esperanza que él saliera y nos pudiéramos despedir, pero él se negaba a abrirme. Empecé a golpear con más fuerza la puerta, a patearla, a tratar de tirarla de todas las formas que pude intentar, no sirvió de nada. Mi cuerpo empezaba a doler, así que empecé a gritarle. Le dije cualquier cosa que se me ocurrió; que necesitaba despedirme, que no podía irme si no estaba seguro de que él cuidaría de Islandia, que era un desgraciado y lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Cuando mi garganta ya no podía gritar más y mi cuerpo no soportaba más golpes, una pequeña voz me llamó desde atrás._

_Islandia, que estaba con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados por llorar, me tendió una cajita. La agarré sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, así que lo miré en busca de respuestas._

_―Dinamarca me d-dijo que, si no se atrevía a abrirte la puerta, te lo diera. ―Era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a llorar, así que solo asentí y lo envolví en mis brazos una última vez. No estaba seguro cuando lo podría volver a ver, y eso me estaba matando por dentro, pero el niño estaba lidiando con demasiadas emociones como para tener que verme romper en llanto. Así que, tras dar un último vistazo a la puerta que seguía cerrada, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el carruaje que me estaba esperando para llevarme a Suecia. A mi nueva “casa”, aunque me repugnaba llamarla de esa forma._

_Cuando ya no podía alcanzar a ver la casa de Dinamarca reuní fuerzas y, con manos temblorosas, conseguí el valor para abrir la caja que me había entregado Islandia. Dentro de ella estaba su anillo de matrimonio, igual al que yo portaba aún en mi dedo. También había una carta, la saqué de la caja y la desdoblé._

_«Mi amado Noruega._

_Sé que estarás furioso conmigo por varios motivos, y no te culpo porque yo también lo estaría._

_Lamento tanto no haberte podido cuidar, rompí mi promesa y sé que no merezco perdón. Y sé que te estarás preguntando por qué no te abrí la puerta, y la respuesta es simple: no pude. Te he fallado, Norge, no me merezco ni siquiera mirarte a la cara._

_Te devuelvo el anillo, porque no tiene sentido quedármelo si la persona con el otro siente tanta repulsión por mi como creo debes de sentir, si no es que más._

_Te juro que cuidaré de Islandia, aunque mi palabra ya no vale mucho hoy día._

_Con todo el amor que no soy digno de darte:_

_Danmark.»_

_De nuevo mis ojos estaban inundados, pero no era por tristeza. Era por enojo, por coraje y por impotencia. Me quité mi anillo y lo puse en la caja, junto con el de Dinamarca. Abrí la puerta del carruaje, aun en movimiento y tiré la caja lo más lejos que pude. Cerré de nuevo la puerta, sin esperar a ver dónde caía esta y arrugué la carta en mi mano. Había una presión en el pecho que me estaba haciendo imposible respirar. Mi corazón dolía horrores, y todas las heridas que tenía empezaron a escocer. A pesar de tener la garganta totalmente adolorida, empecé a gritar. No decía nada, sólo gritaba, me estaba doliendo como no me había dolido nada en mucho tiempo pero estaba bien, así podía olvidar el vacío creciente en mí pecho. Había tantas emociones dentro mío, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar._

_Ya éramos adultos, sabíamos que el amor siempre había estado ahí, pero yo quería poderlo destruir y quemar hasta que no hubiera rastro de él. Pero, después de tanto tiempo, el amor ya había terminado de evolucionar; lo que había era lo que era. Cuando ya la vida era insoportable, y los sueños aún peor, fue que nos dimos cuenta lo perdidos que estábamos._  
_Los sentimientos ya no eran puros ni inocentes, estaban corrompidos hasta la médula e infectados de la más enfermiza obsesión y dependencia. Ahora estaban llenos de dolor._

_Porque, llegado un momento de la vida, ya lo único que sigue teniendo sentido es el dolor._

Con algo de trabajo, abro los ojos y me encuentro bastante confundido por todo a mi alrededor. Estoy en una cama familiar, con un olor que reconocería en cualquier parte; Dina- digo, Matthias.

Llevo mi mano a mis mejillas y las encuentro bastante mojadas, parece que lloré en sueños. Poco a poco el dolor de mis extremidades y mi angustia van disminuyendo, al punto que dejo salir una sonrisa en cuanto escucho unos pequeños pasos fuera de la recámara. La puerta se abre, dejando entrar demasiada luz para mi gusto, y veo una pequeña silueta entrando a tropezones.

― ¡Pappa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Por fin te despiertas―dice Emil mientras se sube a la cama y quedar encima de mí. Para mi suerte, a pesar de sus doce años era un niño muy ligero―, far y yo te preparamos el desayuno. Sobre todo yo, pero no le vayas a decir que te dije―susurra lo último, lanzándome una mirada cómplice.

Me toma del brazo y me obliga a seguirlo hasta la cocina. Cuando entro, Matthias estaba sacando galletas del horno, y por el inconfundible olor puedo asegurar que son de mantequilla, mis favoritas.  
Después de dejar la charola con galletas sobre la mesa, se voltea de inmediato hacia mí, y no me da tiempo de saludarlo cuando ya me está aplastando entre sus brazos, en uno de sus abrazos mañaneros de siempre. Por alguna razón, sentí algo de ganas de llorar, como si hace mucho tiempo que no sintiera esto.

En cuanto me suelta, toma mi mano y besa mi dedo sobre el cual tengo mi anillo de bodas. Hago una pequeña mueca al ver el objeto, sentía un poco raro tenerlo puesto, a pesar de no habérmelo quitado desde que me casé hace casi diez años.

― ¡Buenos días, cumpleañero durmiente! Tuve que obligar a Emil a dejarte dormir un poco más, quería despertarte desde hace más de una hora― ambos nos reímos por el puchero que hace nuestro hijo por ser delatado―. Ya serví tu café, está en la mesa.

Me da un corto beso en los labios y se voltea a seguir con su trabajo de las galletas. Tomo mi usual asiento en la mesa, y comienzo a tomar mi café. De repente, Emil salta de su asiento y empieza a correr escaleras arriba.

― ¡Voy por tu regalo! ― es lo único que dice antes de desaparecer dentro de su cuarto. Río por su actitud tan infantil, y mientras espero su regreso me saco el anillo que usaba en el dedo y miro el grabado dentro él.

«Matthias & Lukas» Suspiro aliviado al leer eso, no entiendo por qué, pero tenía miedo de que podría decir otra cosa.

―Eh, Luke―me llama mi esposo― te veías algo estresado mientras dormías, incluso parecías por llorar, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?

Estaba por responder que sí, que había tenido una de las pesadillas más raras que podía imaginar, en la que teníamos siglos de vida y… Vuelvo a colocar mi anillo en el dedo, y frunzo el ceño al sentir como el dichoso sueño empieza a escaparse con rapidez de mi mente.

―Siendo honesto, creo que sí, pero… no puedo recordar qué soñé― digo de mala gana. Normalmente a mí no me costaba recordar lo que había soñado, así que me sentía algo frustrado.

―No te preocupes, solo es un sueño― me recuerda, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos―. Por cierto, Berwald y Tino van a venir a comer, conseguí reunir a la familia completa para tu cumpleaños. Ya sabes, podrías intentarlo también para el mío.

Río, no muy seguro de por qué, y asiento. Qué bueno que vengan Berwald y Tino, desde que se mudaron a Suecia rara vez los vemos.  
En ese momento Emil entra a trompicones a la cocina, con una cajita café en las manos. Me la ofrece y yo la agarro gustoso.  
Una vez abierta, pudo ver que dentro hay un pequeño broche con forma de cruz de oro. Lo saco con cuidado de la caja y se lo ofrezco al niño que con tanta ilusión me estaba mirando.

― ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Él solo asiente y se pone frente mío, para poder agarrar con cuidado los pelos de mi fleco que, por más que los peine, terminan en mi cara.  Emil sonríe, satisfecho con su trabajo, y yo sonrío de vuelta.  
Me volteo un poco al cegarme con un flash, y puedo ver al responsable con la cámara en las manos.

―Diría que lo lamento, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Emil y tú son demasiado adorables. Se parecen tanto que a veces me cuesta recordar que no son hermanos―dice con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio, con breves comentarios por parte de Emil para contarnos sobre sus sueños donde era el más temido vikingo. Matthias empieza a hablarle sobre los dioses nórdicos, cuyas historias se sabe de memoria ya que son las favoritas del niño, pero mi cabeza en otro lado.

Yo solo estaba pensado lo afortunado que era con mi vida.

Nuestra edad no importa, sabemos que el amor ha estado ahí todas nuestras vidas, y ahí se quedará. Las cosas no siempre son sencillas, a veces el camino tiene muchos baches, pero en la noche, estando en brazos del otro, sabemos que se puede salir adelante.  
Son sentimientos intensos, apasionados y llenos de pura felicidad.

Porque al final, todo fue tan solo una pesadilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sé que el cumpleaños de Noruega fue ayer, pero el One-shot se extendió más de los previsto, así que no lo pude tener a tiempo (en serio, yo esperaba como mil palabras menos). Aun así, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Noru! 203 años ya, estás viejo.  
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, siempre pueden comentar y decirme su opinión :3


End file.
